Un héritage convoité
by claudimione
Summary: Par l'intermédiaire de ses rêves, Harry apprend que Rogue est le demi-frère de son père, James Potter. Aussi, il apprendra qu'à la suite de la mort de ses parents, Harry optiendra à l'âge de sa maturité, une grande fortune, encore plus grande de se qu'il
1. Default Chapter

**Assis dans son fauteuil, Rogue était dans le cacho **(je pense que j'ai une faute, mais c'est pas grave! ''lol'')**qui lui servait de bureau. Il attendait Harry pour lui donnez son cours d'Occlumancie. **

**Bien que Rogue n'aimait pas vraiment Potter, il avait tout de même accepté auprès de Dumbledore, de lui enseigner l'occlumancie. **

**Pendant qu'il attendait, il en profita pour vider sa tête de toutes pendées dans la pencine que le directeur avait bien voulut lui pêter avec bon coeur. Il prit sa baguette et la plaça sur sa temps drouite, En écartant la baguette, un filet argent s'échappa de sa temps pour ensuite se déposer dans la pensine. La substance tourna, tourna tourna dans jusquÉ'à se qu'une image net se présente dan sle récipoiant. Rogue reconnu sur le champs la scène qui se présentait devant lui. **

**Il était à la fin de sa 5 ème année à l'école Poudelard. Ayant terminé ses examen de buse, il était allée s'asseoir sur le bord du lac. Soudain, une voix se fit erntendre derrière lui:**

**- Eh! Servilus! **(Il me semble que c'était comme ça qu'il l'appelait ;) )

**_Rogue aurait reconnu cette voix parmis mille. C'était James POtter. IL l'ignora et vint à partir, lorsque James lui barra le passage. _**

**_- Mais où est-ce que tu vas comme ça Servilus?_**

**_Rogue regarda autour de lui.Queslques-uns des autres élèves c'était approchés autour d'eux pour former un cercle. _**

**_Sirius était allé rejoindre James. Il ne sais plus comment cela c'était produit, mais il se retrouva suspendu dans les airs, la tête vers le sol. Il cria, ordonnant pour que James le dépose sur le sol. IL ne l'avait jamais avoué à personne, mais il avait le vertige. Soudain la foule se fendit pour laisser la place à Lili de se précipiter vers eux. Elle était furieuse.''_**

**On cogna à la porte. Rogue éloigna la pensine dur le bureau et cria froidement:**

**- Entrez Potter!**

**La porte s'ouvrit y laissant entrer Harry mal-à l'aise. **

**- Venez ici!**

**Harry le regarda et lui laça des éclaires.**

**Rogue n'aimait pas le voir ainsi, mais si au moins Harry savait!**

**Pendant dix minutes, Rogue lui fit pratiquer l'Occlumancie jusqu'à se que Malfeoy vienne les déranger pour demander au professeur de potion de venir réglé un problème à l'étage supérieur. Rogue laissa donc Harry seul dans le local de potion pendant quelques minutes. **

**Lorsqu'il revint, il aperçut Harry accroupit à côté de la pensine. Il eut soudain une forte envie de le frapper ou du moins de le renvoyer sur le champs de son bureau, mais il le laissa plutot regarder le reste de la vison, pour que Harry puisse enfin comprende se qu'était réellement le tempérament de son cher petit papa chéri. **

**Lorsque Harry sentit la présence de Rogue, il se retourna. Rogue s'approcha de la pensine. Cette dernière était passé à une autre pensée. Donc Harry avait pu voir le meilleur. **

**Rogue le regarda. Harry avait le visage meurtri par la tristesse, et Rogue en avait presque pitié. **

**Mais ne fallait-il pas que son filleul sache enfin que se qu'était son père?**

**- Mon propre frère! Se dit intérieurement Rogue.**

(Je sais que pour l'instant c'est plutot poche, mais c'est qu'il faut que je répète un peu se qui s'était passé dans le tome 5. Mais j'ai voulut tout de même rajouté quelque info comme entre autres que James et Séverus son frère. Maius dans les autres chapitres, il y aura plus d'action. Entre autres, Rogue rencontrera son idole, Bob L'éponge le tueur en série. (farce, il n'y aura pas d'idole!)


	2. chapitre 2

Voilà mon deuxième chapitre! Un petit mot pour mon ''Revieweur'' qui va sûrement se reconnaître: Je suis désolé de te décevoir en n'incluant pas Bob l'éponge dans ma fic ''lol''  Enfin...voilà !

**Harry sortit du bureau de Rogue, le visage sombre. Il venait de remarquer la vraie nature de son père. Un égoïste qui ne croit personne égal ;a son égaux. Et voilà que Dumbledore, Hagrid et Sirius qui voyaient James en lui. D'où avaient-ils pu croire une chose pareille?**

**Harry longea le couloir des cachos et monta les marches de l'escalier qui menait au halle d'entrée. Ayant l'intention de raconter à Ron et à Herminone ce qu'il venait de voir dans la pensine, il se rendit à la salle commune. Devant le cadre de la grosse dame, Harry prononça le mot de passe:**

**- Faribole!**

**Elle le laissa entrer et Harry aperçu Hermione et Ron assis près du feu en grande conversation. Lorsqu'il fut à leur hauteur, il se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil à côté d'eux, se qui fit arrêter leur conversation sur le champs. Ron se retourna vers lui puis demanda?**

**- Eh vieux! Ça va?**

**Harry ne lui répondit pas. **

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as Harry? L'interrogea Hermione à son tour.**

**Au début, lorsqu'il était dans le couloir des potions, Harry avait eu la forte intention de tout raconter. Mais maintenant, il n'en était plus aussi sûr. Comment le prendraient-ils? Bien sur Ron et Hermione ne cesseraient pas d'être amis avec lui pour autant, mais tout de même...il ne voulait pas que l'on s'apitoie sur son sort. **

**- Je...j'ai rater mon cours d'Occlumancie aujourd'hui. J'ai été abominable. **

**Ron, soulagé que se ne soit pas aussi pire qu'il ne l'avait cru, soupira et se radossa à son fauteuil. **

**- Ce n'est pas si grave! Rassura Herminone. Je suis sur que tu feras mieux la prochaine fois. **

**Cette nuit-là, Harry avait bien de la misère à s'endormir. IL repensait sans cesse à se qu'il avait vu dans la pensine. Par peine et misère, il fini tant bien que mal par s'endormir, sans toute fois échapper à un rêve des plus étranges. **

**« _Il était dans un bureau. À voir l'inscription sur la porte, cette pièce appartenait ;a un notaire. Harry vint à quitter le bureau, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit y laissant entrer le notaire, suivit de Rogue. Ils assirent à un bureau, tout en ignorant la présence de Harry. À croire qu'il était invisible! Peut-être était-ce le cas? Le notaire sortit un document de son tiroir et commença à lire un testament. Mais avant tout, il déclara:_**

**_- Bon. Voilà. James Potter votre frère, ne vous a pas, en quelque sorte, légué quelque chose. Mais bon. Voilà se qu'il a écrit: _Si je venais à mourir, ainsi que ma femme, Lili Potter, je voudrais que ma fortune, ainsi que celle de ma femme, soit légué à notre fils. Mais dans le cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose, M Severus Rogue obtiendra la totalité de nos bien. **

_**Soudain, Harry se sentit basculer vers l'arrière et tourner, tourner, tourner jusqu'à se qu'une image bien net se matérialise devant ses yeux. Harry était dans une autre pièce, mais cette fois, très sombre. Une air glacial régnait dans la pièce. Au centre, Harry aperçu encore une fois, deux personnes . Mais il n'en reconnu qu'une: Voldemort. Celui-ci parlait à un homme cagoulé. **_

_**- Tu es bien sur de se que tu me dit? Les Potter habite bien à cette adresse?**_

_**Oui maître. Les Potter me font on ne peut plus confiance et ce n'est pas la première dois que je j'ai été les visiter.**_

_**Bien. Mais n'oublies pas. Si tu me ment, mangemort, tu ne vaudra pas mieux que James.**_

_**Croyant qu'il était de nouveau invisible comme dans le bureau du notaire, Harry s'avança. Mais lorsqu'il fut qu'à quelques mètres du mangemort, Voldemort se retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Enfin, à se qu'il en croyait, car la noirceur le gardait bien caché. Mais Voldemort avait sentit une présence qui ne pouvait le tromper. **_

**Alors qu'il se demandait comment quitter cette endroit lugubre, Harry se sentit une nouvelle fois basculer vers l'arrière et tourner. Mais cette fois, il se réveilla.**

**Il était dans le dortoir. Sa cicatrice lui brûlait atrocement et Harry savait se que cela signifiait. Un danger imminent se produirait sous peu!**

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensé pour le moment! Vos reviews me font chaud au cœur! Lol ;) Mais maintenant je comprends se que tu disais Valharry. (une auteur de fic à c'est le fun de savoir que quelqu'un nous lit!

Reviews SVP! 


	3. infos!

Petites infos comme ça avant de donner mon troisième chapitre, il y en a qui me demande pourquoi je vais si vite dans ma fic. Ben je vais vous le dire. Chez nous, on est encore à l'âge de pierre. Ce qui veux dire que je n'ai pas de computer. Donc, je peu envoyer mes chapitres qu'à l'école, et je n'ai que une demi-heure le midi pour les envoyer et les écrire. Donc, c'est pour ça. Autre chose, je sais que j'ai donner deux fois le même chapitre, mais c'est une erreur. DÉSOLÉ!

Je vais envoyer mon troisième chapitre au cour de la semaine. Hé!

p.s: Parler de ma fic à tout le monde! À votre chien, votre grand-mère, votre voisin, le président, votre acteur favori (si vous avez eu le plaisir de le/la rencontrer bien sûr) Pis si vous voyez Orlando Bloom, n'oubliez pas de lui donner mon adresse E-mail:)


	4. Imfo urgent ! snif, snif!

Bonjour!

Bon. Pour le peu de gens qui lisent ma fic, eh bien j'ai décidé d'arrêter ma fic. Donc, j'en commencerai une deuxième peut-être.

be-bye Claudimione hé!


End file.
